


The White House is a Ticking Pie-Bomb

by Rxchello



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chief of Staff Derek Hale, F/M, Fluff, M/M, President Sheriff Stilinski, Tags WIP, White House AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxchello/pseuds/Rxchello
Summary: A new President comes with a new Chief of Staff.Not that anyone expected it to be some young, handsome guy who truly shouldn't have gotten the job.Not that anyone expected the President to come with an off-the-rails son who's drowning in conspiracy theories and thinks the White House itself is a danger to the country.Oh, and the son likes to bake too. That's an attractive quality.(Based off this prompt! https://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/post/187770825568/have-we-ever-had-a-white-house-au-where-stiles-is I hope it lives up to what a great synopsis this was!)





	The White House is a Ticking Pie-Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> I've ate up three seasons of Teen Wolf in the span of like 2 weeks and did not notice any ship material until I decided to look up what Tumblr had to say.  
At first I was like "huh is Scott and Derek a ship???" then I went deeper and was like " OH ALRIGHT STILES IT IS". I saw this prompt while scrolling and thought it was cute and had to be done! If it has been already, sorry, but I'd like to take a shot at it. :3
> 
> Enjoy!

_ The TV turns on. _

_ “And with an underdog story for the ages, Noah Stilinski has won the 2020 presidental election! A win for the Democratic Party, but more importantly, a win for the people! _

_ Stilinski’s story throughout his campaign was that he was the sheriff for the small town of Beacon Hills and wanted to make as much of a difference nationally as he made sure to locally. He had no political experience and only knew law enforcement so with today’s mass disdain for the police, it was surprising anyone gave him the time of day--let alone enough to win the highest role in the country! _

_ He had no corporate donors. He barely had as long a tour as his competitors. He didn’t even have a team larger than 15! Yet their hard work along with his sincerity when discussing policies was what got him enough attention to grasp the brass ring that is the oval office. _

_ Only time will tell if he sincerity leads to genuine changes and upholdings of his promises, but for now we can say congratulations Mr. 46 and we can’t wait to see what you do!” _

_ The TV shuts off. _

  * \- -

“No one felt the need to tell me the Chief of Staff was changed last minute? President Stilinski is scheduled to move in today!” A voice boomed throughout the White House halls, the bustling staff jumping at the question.

“Apologies, Finstock,” An older maid hissed as she gently adjusted a vase of lilies. “But most of us have more important things to do than inform you of something you of all people should already know!”

“If I knew, would I have said anything in the first place?” Finstock threw his hands in the air. “I dedicate my life to this place, and for what? To have vital information kept from me? Where is this new guy anyway?” He felt his stomach drop as he stumbled backward into a study frame whose arms were folded.

“This probably isn’t the first impression you want to have with your new boss, hm?” Finstick quickly turned and almost fell back again at the sight before him.

A large man--well, in Finstock’s opinion,  _ kid  _ with a clean shaven face and well-groomed hair stared down at him with a look that could kill. The kids’ eyes said he had about three seconds to straighten up, while his painted smirked showed how amused he was at the situation.

“Heh, boss?” You sure you aren’t mixing up Chief of Staff with Chief of Driving Cars worth More than your Paycheck? Garage is that way, pal.” Finstock jerked his thumb towards a set of double doors.

“Actually, the “Chief of Driving”’s name is Jackson Whittemore. Good kid, trying to pay off his college debt,” The man dropped his arms then, the badge only the Chief of Staff would wear gleaming on his jacket pocket. “I’m pretty confident I know my role here.”

“Ah,  _ shit- _ ” Finstock paled at the sight of the badge.

“And for someone who claims to have dedicated their life to this place-”

“I have!”

“-You seem a little too comfortable spouting whatever the hell you want. Would be a shame if the job you’ve grown with for twenty years ended with the stroke of a pen.”

That shut the older man right up.

“You _ wouldn’t- _ ” An exasperated whisper.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t. But I can,” The young “kid” extended a hand. “Hello Mr. Finstock. I’m Derek Hale, the new Chief of Staff during President Stilinski’s term. It was nice to hear you were looking for me because I was directed to find you.” Derek shook Finstock’s limp hand as the older man stared at him, dumbfounded.

“T-To find me?” Finstock stuttered. “Why?” He straightened his posture then. “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Hale.”

“You’ve been around the longest,” Derek shrugged, questioning the legitimacy of that statement as he eyed the amount of staff that could easily be his grandparents compared to the middle-aged guy in front of him. “They told me you could catch me up to speed before the new family arrives.” Finstock smirked at the thought of the new Chief being sent to _ him _ , of all people.

“As the main butler, I'd say I’m the best to brief you, yes,” He gave Derek a once over. “I must ask, though; aren’t you a little young for such a high level position?”

“I’d say I’m a wise soul, young face.” Derek explained sarcastically.

“How _ old  _ are you?” Finstock fought hard to keep his voice level.

“24.” Derek flashed a pearly white smile.

“You’re 24.” Finstock deadpanned.

“24 going on 40. Now brief me.” The mood went from humorous to serious so fast it almost gave Finstock whiplash.

“Come on, then.” Finstock sighed, reluctantly guiding Derek to an isolated room down the hall.

An hour passed, and Derek almost wished he read the 250 page packet rather than listen to this guy ramble on like an alcoholic uncle.

“And one last thing I shouldn’t have to tell you but feel the need to anyways-” A long pause.

“What?” Derek prompted, ready to bolt the second Finstock finished.

“Keep an eye on the President’s son. I know it’s security’s job, but from what I’ve witnessed from campaign reports and prior briefings, he’s a handful.”

“I’m great with kids.” Derek didn’t understand why this was an important thing to note.

“He’s not a kid.” Finstock glared at Hale. One would think of all things the Chief would know the family and their names before anything else.

“Then why-”

“No time to waste!” Finstock clapped his hands together. “They’ll be here soon. Get a move on!” He was gone before he even finished the sentence.

Derek stared at the folders in front of him, bewildered by the necessity to watch a kid.

Well not a  _ kid _ , apparently.

Then a what?


End file.
